


Of House Calls and Heroics

by StarryNox



Series: Chrobin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug AU, idk this idea was stuck in my head and i saw the prompt and was like 'well guess i'm writing this', slight angst?? maybe implied angst is the better phrasing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: “Say…you still want to reveal our identities someday, don’t you?” Chrom blinked.“Well…yeah. But only if you want to.” Ladybug hummed, her expression still distracted. “Why?”Day 1: Heroes





	Of House Calls and Heroics

Chrom sighed in relief as he clambered over the rooftops of Ylisstol, flipping open his baton out of habit and scanning over the map of the city just in case a little ladybug indicator happened to be present. He supposed there wasn’t a real need for him to meet up with his partner—not when they’d managed to take down Hawk Moth nearly a week ago—but he couldn’t help but wonder if she’d found civilians just as difficult to deal with in the wake of their final battle. He was no stranger to having his superhero persona plastered all over the news at this point, but all the chatter about their victory and Hawk Moth’s identity left him with guilt bubbling in his gut.

It was no secret that Validar Nasir was not an ideal parent—one didn’t need to be close with Ruya to know that. Even so, he felt terrible for his part in Validar’s arrest, and he was certain that the news did his classmate few favors. She’d seemed quieter than usual, at any rate, and that was when she managed to come to school at all.

He grinned as he caught sight of the blinking pink ladybug upon his screen. It seemed His Lady was out for a run, too. Or perhaps not, seeing as her dot was unusually stationary. His new destination in mind, Chrom began to vault over the rooftops at a quicker pace, stopping every so often to confirm that indeed, she hadn’t moved. Strange—usually she liked to roam around. She’d said she found swinging over the streets of Ylisstol calming, of all things—Chrom wasn’t sure how that worked out, but he’d never questioned it.

His boots thudded on the roof of the historic castle where she sat, her legs dangling over the edge as she watched the city below, and he took a moment to admire the way the city lights glittered against the lightness of her hair before he settled himself beside her. 

“Quiet night?” he asked, his gaze sweeping over her cautiously, as if he might gather a glimpse of what she was thinking through mere observation. At first, her only response was a smile—one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Chrom wrapped an arm around her waist almost absently. 

“You know, I was thinking,” he said after a moment of silence. Upon hearing a hum of acknowledgement from his partner, he continued. “Hawk Moth, er, Validar? He has a daughter, you know.” Ladybug tensed slightly from beside him. “I don’t want to say too much, but, uh, I know her? Well, of course I do—you had me work with her once.” He offers her a crooked smile, and Ladybug chuckles.

“Ah, I remember that. She was quite worried, you know.” 

“Anyway, I was thinking…it might not be a bad idea for the two of us to go check in on her.” Ladybug pulled away from him and quirked an eyebrow. “I mean, it can’t be easy—knowing that your dad was the one terrorizing all of Ylisstol for the past few years. And, well, it might help if we…I dunno, assured her it wasn’t her fault, or something? She’s the—er, she struck me as the type to shoulder responsibility for things out of her control, and I’m sure you know what the media’s been saying.” Ladybug hummed.

“I hadn’t thought of that.” It was his turn to raise a brow—sure, he tended to handle relations with civilians more than she did, but it was unlike her to simply gloss over such a detail. “I guess there’s been a lot on my mind.” She shrugged, and Chrom wondered if he should try to pry. He’d always been careful to respect her insistence on keeping their relationship mostly professional—sure, they bantered a fair amount, and sometimes they spoke of their lives in vague terms, but she’d always been adamant about keeping her distance, and he’d never pushed. “Say…you still want to reveal our identities someday, don’t you?” Chrom blinked.

“Well…yeah. But only if you want to.” Ladybug hummed, her expression still distracted. “Why?” 

“Let’s go visit her. Ruya, I think her name was?” He wasn’t sure that his partner was really in a good state to be making a house call, but he recognized the set of her jaw and nodded, scrambling to his feet behind her and letting her lead the way. He frowned slightly as they came face to face with an open window, which Ladybug seemed to have no qualms about leaping straight through. 

“Are you sure we should be in here?” The room was empty, save for the two of them, and he lingered on the windowsill. 

“I have it on good authority that she won’t mind.” The smile tugging at her lips was awfully like the one she wore whenever she teased him, and glad as he was to see her in good spirits once again, he had the distinct impression he was missing something that should have been obvious.

"So...are we just going to wait here until she gets back?" he asked awkwardly, taking a step into the room. 

“No need.” A flash of pink filled the room, and Chrom threw his hands up over his eyes before he could see her untransformed state. He flushed as he heard her laugh, his false ears twitching at the sound of her footsteps padding over the carpet towards him. A hand gently took his, and he screwed his eyes shut as he allowed her to tug them away, earning him another laugh. His heart nearly stopped as she rested a hand on his chest and leaned up to press her lips against his cheek. “You can open your eyes, you know.” Her breath tickled his ears, and he tried very hard not to shiver as he slowly opened his eyes to see an incredibly amused Ruya Nasir standing in front of him. His jaw dropped. “Are you really surprised?” He closed his mouth, feeling himself turn even redder under her gaze. 

“Well, not really,” he admitted with a laugh, a hand coming to the back of his neck. “Once you detransformed, well…” He shrugged. “Still, it’s…different, seeing you with my own eyes.” 

“You probably didn’t want to find out like this,” Ruya admitted. “But…I didn’t know how else to say it.” His expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 

“I can see why.” He tightened his hold on her as she reached to hug him back. “It really isn’t your fault, you know.” 

“It still feels like it.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

"Do you want to know who I am?" he asked, partly because he wanted to take her mind off her own guilt, but partly because he wanted her to know, too. She pulled away from him slowly. 

“Only if you want to tell me,” she said, echoing his words from before. “I…assume that you know me, in your civilian life?” His lips twitched upwards—she was clever as always.

“I do,” he affirmed. “And, well…I’ll be here for you, either way, but I have to admit that it’d be a little easier without the mask.” 

“Or the ears,” she noted wryly. “But…okay. You can tell me.” Chrom grinned and let go of his own transformation, watching her expression all the while. At first her eyes squeezed shut in response to the bright light, but it didn’t take long for her eyes to widen in recognition once the sparks had faded away. “Chrom?” He offered her a grin, feeling oddly shy now that there were no barriers between them. Her shock gave way to something softer, and she grinned. “I’m glad it was you.” 

“I’m glad it was you, too.”


End file.
